diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
|tier = 4 |previous = Overseer |next = None |barrel = Factory Drone Spawners (1) Controllable Factory Drones (6) Factory Drone Barrels (6) |id = 56}} :Not to be confused with the Necromancer which resembles the appearance of the . The is a Level 45 Tier 4 tank and one of the six current upgrade choices of Overseer. It can not upgrade any further. Upon upgrading all Overseer barrels are replaced with a Spawner. The Factory may also spawn new players in team modes as a result of an update. Design The Factory features a square body with one Factory Spawner mounted at the front. In addition, all the spawned Drones present Barrels of their own. It is the second playable tank to have such a shape, the first being the Necromancer. Technical The Factory can control up to six Factory Drones, aasdadsaded Minions. When not controlled by the player, the Drones will go after nearby entities, continually shooting very small Bullets (slightly larger than a Gunner’s) at them.In addition to the stats mentioned in the nearby Infobox, the factory also gets increased Bullet Penetration and Damage from its Drone’s bullet stream. Drones The Factory Drones have barrels of their own from which they can shoot bullets. Individual Drone bullets do not deal much damage—relatively speaking they’re about 53% as strong as an Auto Turret’s bullets. But the Factory makes up for it in numbers: when combined, the firepower of the 6 Drone-barrels is around 96% that of a Basic Tanks. Given equal builds, each Factory Drone shoots as many Bullets as a maxed-Reload Basic Tank, albeit with reduced range and Bullet Speed. As Drones, the Factory’s weapons present increased durability when compared to other projectiles. Nevertheless, their bodies, being twice as strong as normal triangle Drones, move at around half the speed in return. The Drones are released from the Factory’s Spawner at a fairly regular rate, equal to that of the Manager’s Drone spawn rate. When taking the Drone’s HP into account, the firepower of the Drone-Spawner alone is equal to that of the Overlord’s 4 spawners combined. Controls The Factory Drones present more complex behavior than other Drone types (depending on their location in relation to the cursor). For simplicity, the different effects the cursor has over the Drones will be described as Control-Effects. Attract Through the use of Left-Click, Drones will be forced to perform various actions while shooting in the cursor’s direction: *If the Drones are far away from the pointer they will be Far-Attracted to the cursor’s position. *Once a distance of about 16 Background Squares from the cursor is met; the Drones will start moving around it in a Counter-Clockwise Orbit,shooting in its direction at the same time. *If the distance is lower, the Drones will be repelled until the orbit’s range is met. (For simplicity, this control effect receives the name of Close-Attract). Due to the points above, the Drones won’t ram targets on their own. However, they can still be tricked into doing it by hovering one’s mouse past the target’s position. Repel Through the use of Right-Click, Drones will be forced to perform various actions while shooting away from the cursor: *Any Drones between 15-18 Background Squares from the cursor will move in a Clockwise-Orbit.. *Past the 18 Background Square limit, the Drones stop orbiting, being Far-Repelled like any normal Drones. *Below 5 Background Squares, the orbit collapses and Drones are forced together in a star formation. This is the only exception where Drones actually “attract” while using right click. (For simplicity, this control effect receives the name of Close-Repel). AI When not controlled, the Factory’s Drones go after nearby Polygons and Tanks, but once the player is damaged, they will target whatever damaged the Factory. Stat effects *Bullet Speed: Increases Factory Drones’ Bullet Speed and Movement Speed. *Bullet Penetration: Increases Factory Drones’ bullet Penetration and Health. *Bullet Damage: Increases Factory Drones’ Bullet and Body Damage (or simply Health). *Reload: Increases Factory’s spawning rate of Factory Drones and as well Factory Drones’ rate of fire. *Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed only make an effect on the Factory, just as how they buff other tanks. It is good to note that Stat upgrades are instantly given to any spawned Drones upon upgrading, unlike other Drone Classes, where the Drones must respawn to get the new Stats. Only the Drone’s Body Damage and Health require respawning to take an effect. Strategy *Strong Against: If skilled, the Factory can beat almost any class in one-on-one combat, mostly because of the high amount of damage its Drones can inflict if used well. *Weak Against: Due to its limited Movement and Bullet Speed and the short distance its Drones’ bullets can travel, this class is quite vulnerable to groups of enemies. Any tanks faster than 7 Movement Speed can ignore the Factory altogether. As the Factory *Players should keep Drones to themselves at all times Factory_Icon.png|Name Change Master_Icon2.png|Before it was renamed Master_Icon1.png|Old appearance of Factory, with 3 Drone spawners. factoryminionsidle.jpg|The Factory’s Drones being idle. Factory Drones.png|Factory Drones, small ones from level 1, regular ones from level 45. This is from sandbox. 1mv45m.png|Comparison of a level 1 Factory Drone next to a level 45 Factory Drone. 1v45m.png|Comparison of a level 45 Factory Drone next to a level 1 Tank. factory.png|The Factory with the old color scheme Footnotes Category:Diep.io